


Grease is the Word: A3! Event Story

by greenfelix (literallyepsilon)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, grease...., it is he word, side kazutsuzu, side taiyuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyepsilon/pseuds/greenfelix
Summary: MANKAI Company puts on a Mixed Troupe performance of Grease...with some strange pairings...?This is written in the form of a translated Event Story.





	1. Episode 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello.... :3c this is a very niche fic but it fits my niche... ;3c. i hope you enjoy!!

 

 **Izumi:** It’s another great day, huh…

 **Banri:** Director, good morning.

 **Tsumugi:** Good morning.

 **Izumi:** Banri-kun, Tsumugi-kun -- you’re up early!

 **Tsumugi:** Oh -- we are, huh.

 **Banri:** Ah...yeah. * _yawn_ * Well, I’m going back to sleep.

 **Izumi:** Wait, don’t you have school?!

 **Banri:** I can skip the first period.

 **Izumi:** No! You can’t!

 **Tsumugi:** Ahaha...it’s going to be another lively day.

 

 **Tsuzuru:** Good morning, Director.

 **Kazunari:** Morning!

 **Izumi:** Good morning, Tsuzuru-kun, Kazunari-kun.

 **Kazunari:** I made sure Tsuzurun got some sleep tonight!

 **Tsuzuru:** Don’t say it like that!

 **Kazunari:** Tucked you in and everything ~

 **Tsuzuru:** Kazunari --

 **Izumi:** Is Tsuzuru-kun working on a script?

 **Izumi:** (I don’t remember whether there were any troupe’s plays coming up soon… What’s this all of a sudden?)

 **Tsuzuru:** Oh, right. I didn’t tell you, Director. I thought about what kind of play we could put on next, and I thought it would be fun to do a mixed troupe play.

 **Izumi:** ! That sounds like a good idea!

 **Tsuzuru:** I’m glad you think so, because I’ve already written it.

 **Izumi:** You’ve written it!?

 **Kazunari:** Here you go, Director-chan! Let’s go back to bed, Tsuzurun!

 **Tsuzuru:** No need to push me…

 **Izumi:** Sleep well, you two!

 **Izumi:** (Actually, why are those two sharing a room, now…?)  
           (Anyway, let’s look at what Tsuzuru has written…)

 **Izumi:** ... _Grease_?

 

 **Izumi:** (Grease...the story of a delinquent boy and a studious girl falling in love…)  
           Can we really do that with a cast of all boys…?

 **Masumi:** Director...what are you mumbling about?

 **Izumi:** Oh, Masumi-kun. Tsuzuru-kun just gave me the script for the next performance we’re going to do.

 **Masumi:** Can I see?

 **Izumi:** Here you go.

 **Masumi:** …  
...Sandy is a girl, huh.

 **Izumi:** Yeah.

 **Masumi:** Then I’ll play Danny, and you can be Sandy.

 **Izumi:** Rejected.  
           And you know I’m a _daikon_ actor.

 **Masumi:** We could help you.

 **Izumi:** No, no. I’m fine not doing it. We just have to discuss with Tsuzuru-kun what he thinks about the roles…  
           Actually...hang on.  
           …  
           ...Doesn’t this look like a love story of two boys instead…?

 

 **Izumi:** (There’s Tsuzuru. I should ask him about the roles for the play, considering he was the one who wrote the script…)  
           Tsuzuru-kun, who did you have in mind for the main roles of Danny and Sandy?

 **Tsuzuru:** Ah...about that…

 **Banri:** I’m back.

 **Tsumugi:** I’m back.

 **Izumi:** Welcome back, you two.

 **Tsuzuru:** Ah...Banri and Tsumugi.

 **Izumi:** Eh?

 **Tsuzuru:** Is who I think would fit, that is. For this play.

 **Izumi:**...that’s an odd pair…

 **Tsuzuru:** Well, it’s not that odd.

 **Izumi:** …I guess, if you say so. Okay, let’s hold a meeting so we can tell everyone about the play.

 

 **Tenma:** We’re doing an all-troupe play?

 **Izumi:** Yep! Here’s the scripts for you guys.

 **Tasuku:** I feel like I’ve seen this play before…

 **Tsuzuru:** Yeah, I adapted it off the already existing musical.

 **Sakuya:** A musical? Are we singing?

 **Izumi:** (Come to think of it, I didn’t even think about that?!)

Are you guys alright with singing? This has a lot of singing in it.

 **Banri:** I’m not too bothered by it.

 **Yuki:** There’s a lot of good costume designs out there...and it makes my life easier because I can just base them off of the already existing ones.  
Taichi.

 **Taichi:** Yes -- !

 **Yuki:** Okay, so...who’s who?

 **Tsuzuru:** I planned for Tsumugi to play Sandy, and Banri to play Danny.

 **Tenma:** Those two?

 **Itaru:** GG.

 **Banri:** What’s that for…

 **Azuma:** Hm...is it really alright for it to be two boys?

 **Tsuzuru:** The play’s written like that, so…

 **Azuma:** But you’ve included a kissing scene, Tsuzuru-kun.

 **Masumi:** Director --

 **Izumi:** I already said, rejected.  
           Are you okay with that, Tsumugi-kun, Banri-kun?

 **Tsumugi:** …

 **Banri:** …

 **Tsumugi:** I’m --

 **Banri:** Okay.

 **Juza:**?!

 **Taichi:**?!

 **Sakyo:** Of all people…

 **Banri:** I mean, it’s just kissing, right? How hard can it be?

 **Tsuzuru:** We’re not asking you to actually kiss Tsumugi…

 **Banri:** Eh?

 **Tsuzuru:** It’s supposed to be a stage kiss. Kazunari --

 **Kazunari:** Yes, yes!

 

_*chu*_

 

 **Tsuzuru:** See?

 **Izumi:** (...Wasn’t that just a kiss, though?!?)

 **Tsuzuru:** You don’t actually touch lips.

 **Banri:** If that’s it, then it should be fine.

 **Izumi:** Tsumugi-kun?

 **Tsumugi:** …

 **Tsumugi:** Sure.

 **Izumi:** (Even if he says that...he still seems reluctant…)

 **Tenma:** What about the rest of us?

 **Tsuzuru:** Right, so...the rest of Autumn Troupe will be playing the T-Birds -- Danny’s gang in the play.

 **Juza:** Huh…

 **Banri:** Hahaha -- you guys are supporting me.

 **Tsuzuru:** Juza-san, you’ll be playing Danny’s partner, Kenickie.

 **Banri:** Eh!?

 **Juza:** Another buddy-cop situation, huh…

 **Banri:** Neither of us are cops! Or buddies!

 **Izumi:** I think it’ll turn out better than the first time, though…

 **Tsuzuru:** And, Azuma-san will play the leader of the Pink Ladies, Rizzo, with Summer Troupe supporting him.

 **Azuma:** Hm…

 **Izumi:** What’s wrong, Azuma-san?

 **Azuma:** It looks like Rizzo is in a relationship with Kenickie. Juza-san, I’m looking forward to getting to know you better.

 **Juza:**!!!  
         A-Ah...me too…

 **Izumi:** (It looks like this is going to be a really interesting play…)


	2. Episode 2

**Tsumugi:** (Playing an originally female role, huh…?)  
                (I wonder whether it’ll fit me...I wonder if it’ll be okay…)  
                (Is it really okay? Especially with Banri as…)

**Tsumugi:** ...  
                Tasuku.

**Tasuku:** Mm? What is it, Tsumugi?

**Tsumugi:** I was just thinking about playing Sandy…

**Tasuku:** You’re not backing down from it, right?

**Tsumugi:** Of course not. I just…  
                I wonder if I’m going to work well with Banri-kun….

**Tasuku:** …  
              I’m sure you’ll be fine. You’re a good actor, Tsumugi.  
              Have faith in yourself. Or could it be that…  
              You’re worried about the kiss scene?

**Tsumugi:**...not really? I mean -- we’re not actually going to kiss.  
                So it’s fine like that.

**Tasuku:** Right.  
             Get some rest, Tsumugi.

**Tsumugi:** Goodnight.

**Tasuku:** Goodnight.

 

**Tsuzuru:** Good morning, director.

**Izumi:** Good morning, Tsuzuru-kun. You’re up early.

**Kazunari:** Hello ~

**Izumi:** You too, Kazunari-kun.

**Kazunari:** It’s a nice day! And aren’t we starting morning practice?

**Izumi:** Not this early.

**Tsuzuru:** …

**Kazunari:** …

**Izumi:** …  
          So...are you guys going to tell me about what’s going on?

**Kazunari:** Ehehe...

**Tsuzuru:** About that…

**Kazunari:** Well, it’s --

**Tsuzuru:** You know.

**Izumi:** (Could this be why Tsuzuru decided to write this play?)

**Tsuzuru:** Director, I --

**Muku:** Good morning, Director!

**Izumi:** Good morning, Muku.  
           You were saying something, Tsuzuru --  
           Eh…?  
           (He disappeared…)

 

**Izumi:** Alright, let’s get started with a read through of the whole play.

**Citron:**...Some of these lines are complicated, aren’t they?

**Sakuya:** Your Japanese is getting better, though, Citron! Don’t worry!

**Banri:**...Isn’t this seriously too romantic...

**Kazunari:** It’s fine, isn’t it? It’s not too bad.

**Juza:** Settsu, it’s your line.

**Banri:** Huh?! I know, shut up --

**Izumi:** (I wonder if Banri is okay with this…)

**Muku:** Should we sing?

**Omi:** I think it’s a good idea if we try to sing…

**Tsuzuru:** I didn’t really change the songs at all…

**Kazunari:** Don’t mind, don’t mind. Let’s try it.

 

**Izumi:** (Surprisingly, they’re not bad. Taichi and Banri especially have very strong voices.)  
           (And Tsumugi…)

******Azuma:** I didn’t know you could sing like that, Tsumugi-kun.

**Tsumugi:** E-Eh? W-Well, …thank you.

**Juza:** …

**Banri:** What.

**Juza:** You’re good.

**Banri:** What was that ~ ?

**Juza:** Nothing.

**Omi:** Good job, Banri!

**Taichi:** Nice singing!

**Yuki:** You weren’t too bad yourself, little doggie. I’d like to hear your solo.

**Taichi:** E-Eh?! I have a solo?!

**Yuki:** You’re playing Doody, right? Here, you have a solo with a guitar riff and everything.

**Taichi:** W-Wah?! I really do...uuu...

**Izumi:** (Looks like we’ll have to do a lot more practice with singing, if Taichi’s this nervous…)  
****Taichi --

**Yuki:** Okay, we’re going to have to practice together. You sing while you sew, anyway.

**Taichi:** You pay attention?!

**Yuki:** You’re so loud, I don’t know how people can’t hear you. Especially crappy actor.

**Tenma:** Oi, what did you say?

**Yuki:** Don’t you hear Taichi sing?

**Tenma:** When do I not…

**Taichi:** Waah?! I was so loud?!

**Tenma:** It’s not bad, though, Taichi. It’s nice, actually. Like a lullaby.

**Banri:** Says the person with no songs.

**Tenma:** Oi, shut up, Jan is a great character.

**Yuki:** Don’t worry about them. So do this song while we sew next time.

**Taichi:** Y-Yes!

**Izumi:** (Looks like I don’t have to worry about them, at least!)  
           (As for the others…)

**Misumi:** Waaah, I don’t get to sing? Patty Simcox doesn’t have any singing lines?

**Citron:** Don’t worry, Misumi! I don’t have any singing either!

**Itaru:** Ah...GG.

**Juza:** What’s wrong?

**Itaru:** I have a whole song to sing by myself…with Yuki…

**Yuki:** Is that a bad thing, triangle idiot 2?

**Itaru:** It kind of hurts to be number two…

**Yuki:** Fake elite.

**Itaru:** Maybe just stick to triangle idiot two, please ~

**Misumi:** Itaru, go, go!

**Itaru:** Thank you, Misumi...I guess I’ll have to devote less time to Bang Dream these few days…

**Azuma:** Shouldn’t you be focusing on the play, instead…?  
I really haven’t sang much before…I wonder if I’ll be fine…

**Izumi:** (I’m sure things will be okay with them, too…)

 

**Banri:** Tsumugi-san.

**Tsumugi:** Ah, yes?

**Banri:** Do you have some time? Let’s practice some parts.

**Tsumugi:** Yeah, sure.

 

**Tsumugi:** “Oh, hi.”

**Banri:** “Hey, what happened to your ear?”

**Tsumugi:** “Oh, nothing.”

**Banri:** “Hey, uh, look. I hope you’re not still mad about that first day of school. I mean, couldn’t you tell I was glad to see you?”

**Tsumugi:** “I - I’m not sure. It looked to me like maybe you had a new partner, or something.”  
                ...Partner?

**Banri:** What about it?

**Tsumugi:**...Shouldn’t I just say boyfriend?

**Banri:**...Uhh…  
          I guess you can?

**Tsumugi:** Can we go through it again?

**Banri:** Uh huh.  
          “Hey, uh, look. I hope you’re not still mad about that first day of school. I mean, couldn’t you tell I was glad to see you?

**Tsumugi:** “I’m not sure. It looked to me like maybe you had a new boyfriend, or something.”

**Banri:**...It sounds better, I think.

**Tsumugi:** Let’s keep going, then.

 

**Banri:** Tsumugi-san?

**Tsumugi:** Yes, Banri-kun?

**Banri:**...Eh, um. Are you worried about singing? In front of everyone.

**Tsumugi:** Hm...well, a little bit, of course. I’m more of an actor than I am a singer, but I’ll try, for sure. What about you, Banri-kun?

**Banri:** ...Well, I don’t know. I mean...it should be easy, but…  
          I can’t help but be nervous. It’s easy around everyone, but for an audience is different.

**Tsumugi:** Would you like to practice?

**Banri:** Huh?

**Tsumugi:** With me. Would you like to practice the song?

**Banri:**...I could.

**Tsumugi:** Okay. I can ask Director for the backing track…

**Banri:** N-No, it’s fine. I’ll just try it here.

**Tsumugi:** Okay.  
                (There’s something inherently calming about the way Banri sings. It’s calm in a way you wouldn’t expect from someone like him.)  
                (Actually, I shouldn’t say that. Banri is really special in his own way, and it just reflects itself in his singing. He’s calm when we go have tea together every now and then.)  
                (We’re having tea more and more often these few days…)  
                (I like it. I like having time to talk to Banri, listen to his thoughts about what’s going on with the other troupes, and even listening to his gaming is interesting.)  
                (Everything about Banri is interesting.)

**Banri:** Tsumugi-san?

**Tsumugi:** Huh?

**Banri:** How was it?

**Tsumugi:**...Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! thanks for reading!! i might try to update this every monday my time, so i hope you'll look forward to it!!!


End file.
